


The Next Day

by Kurun_Pls



Series: Their peace [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurun_Pls/pseuds/Kurun_Pls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the previous steaming pile of shit "Like any other day" or don't it is really up to you. But if you want some context to this story then go read that. Read this without context if you want, it might be better, who knows, not me, because I am writing them. (This one is a lot shorter than the other but what are you going to do? Sue me?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Day

 

The Next Day

 

She woke up tired, as she usually does. Rolling over she gently nudged her curtains a bit to see the outside world. It was grey, as it often was. She propped herself up on her elbows to check the street below. She saw it was empty, completely barren, bathed in grey light and walled in by three apartment complexes; one of them being hers. "What time was it", she thought as she flopped back down reaching for her phone. After fumbling for it in the grey dark of her room she found her phone and checked the time, it read 05:38. She immediately put it down pulling up her covers to her neck, tucking her legs to her chest. Friday was her half day and she didn't need to get up until 13:00, he only had two classes today which meant she could sleep all she liked. She nestled down into her pillow gently, trying to remember the dream she was having. The memory was fading, but she knew she felt uneasy about it. It was in her nature to try and figure things out, so despite what it might be; she tried to focus on the dream as she slowly drifted back to sleep. 

Krista got up at 05:40. Her hair, completely messy, she rolled out of the comfort and warmth of her bed and checked her phone. She had a lot of notifications, likes and various comments of the group photos from last night she had put on Instagram.  Krista quietly padded down stairs as to not disturb her nan. She had to wake up this early to make her nan breakfast and lunch, accompanied by a few snacks. All of her friends seemed shocked the first time she told them, claiming some of them would die if they woke up that early, but she did it in order to look after her nan. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she smiled at the thought of seeing her friends today, Krista had a busy day, but she was prepared and already ready for it. Her bagged packed the previous day, all assignments completed, all she had to do is make her self some breakfast and lunch take a shower and go. Krista had to be at the bus stop by 07:00, that gave her enough time to make her food. She went about her usual Friday routine of cooking up her nan's breakfast and lunch first, then started on hers and it had become a custom among their group to have someone bring in food to share. Friday was Krista's turn, and she always cooked up something nice, today she was cooking egg fried rice and stir fry vegetables. This being one of her favourite dishes to make, took only 15 minutes to prepare. Packing everything into a tub and leaving it on the side she went back upstairs to shower checking the time as she did, 06:07. She quickly went into her room, pulling out some tights, a skirt, a plaid shirt and a sweater she laid them out neatly before going for her shower. Much like every morning, Krista woke with a smile on her face, one that rarely faded throughout the day.

He woke up at 06:00 sharp. He rolled over and out of bed turning his alarm off as he put his arms over his head and push upwards, then bent down to touch his toes. Reiner always took a special pride in being exceptional when it came to psychical fitness. He always enforced this pride with excessive exercise and woke up an hour early before school to go for a run. As he left his house he methodically went through the events of yesterday from when he woke up to when he went to sleep. Rounding the corner out of his drive way he started to jog, slowly warming his body up. It was a cold and clouded early spring morning and he loved it. His mind was clear and peaceful as he worked his way to later in the evening yesterday, the movie followed by the meal and how much fun they all had. Reiner blinked slowly as he started to speed up his jog into more of a run, his legs pumping in rhythm with his heart and arms. Upon reaching a gate, he stopped to stretch out his legs, he then climbed over into the field and re-started his jog. This was his favourite part of his morning run, he lived in the suburbs of a built up city and everyday life in school was always busy and noisy, not that he any problems with that. Yet Reiner found a special joy in being free and alone in nature. So he jogged the rest of the distance with a smile in his eyes and got home at roughly half past six; got some food, a drink and shower. He doubled checked his bag was ready for school before pulling on his jeans and throwing on a shirt and buttoning it up. Reiner's mum and dad had only gotten up when he started to leave, his mother forced him to put a jacket on but he left the house pulling it off. "Today will be a good day", he thought to himself as he walked towards his bus stop to meet Krista.

She woke up at a more usual time, her phone read 11:42, and she lay there a moment looking at her background; a simple picture of her and Armin smiling, their faces pressed up against each others. Annie then rolled out of bed and stood for a moment, before sitting back down feeling light headed. Rubbing her eyes gently she tried to remember what she was dreaming about, they were so vivid, but now that she had woken she couldn't remember what they were about. Annie stood again, and walked into her kitchen. There was a certain peace of living alone and in light of these dreams she couldn't remember, she was glad she was alone. Annie never really liked being around many other people, save a few special people. Opening her fridge she found that she needed to go shopping before class, she decided to check her cupboards for food next. All she found were a small, half empty, packet of biscuits; they must have been left my Armin one night. Slightly smiling she put them back, decided she'd save them for a later date she headed to her shower stripping as she went. Turning on the shower, Annie stepped in slowly, testing the water before getting in, she let the water rush down her body. Bowing her head slightly, the water passed over the nape of her neck soothing its ache, that had begun ever since she awoke. 

Reiner was coming out of his last class of the day with Krista, they were often seen together as they shared the majority of their classes. Krista studied Biology, Mathematics and English Literature while Reiner studied Biology, Mathematics and Physical Education. They headed to the canteen to meet with whoever else was around, and it being a Friday afternoon it was likely there'd only be a few people around. They'd usually go home if they didn't have any classes after 13:00. As they came into the canteen they found Jean, Mikasa and Ymir already there; discussing some work. Krista went to sit by Ymir and Reiner took his place, looking over Jeans shoulder at his work, he understood none of it; it being English work. Yet, he still listened into what Jean was explaining with Krista adding the occasional point. Roughly five minutes later, Armin came in and the conversation changed to how everyone's day has gone and recounts of yesterdays movie and meal. Krista was about to pull out their lunch, when Mikasa asked Armin if Annie would be in for lunch. Considering Annie's nature, and her track record of being on time, Armin said she'd be in later and we should start. Krista opened the tub and Jean handed out some plastic forks he'd lifted from the canteen and they set about eating, and as with Krista's cooking they all fell silent at the taste. They were conflicted, do they savour the taste or shovel more in, Ymir and Reiner had decided to go with the latter option; that caused some upset in Jean. To which was followed by laughter. It was like this, almost every Friday, simple people being simply at peace. 

Annie's day was a lot less peaceful than theirs. The ache in her neck hadn't gone away since she had got up and while she was in town it felt like something was inside trying to get out. She had got home and placed her shopping away before taking two paracetamol, pausing, she took another. She then left to get the bus to school, but she was late to that and missed it. There was another 15 minute wait, so she decided to go and get a coffee before returning to the bus stop to wait. Her earphones in, with her music loud knowing that today was just one of those days where her usual calm demeanour switched to a hair-trigger temper, similar to that of Jean's or Eren's. Yet her somnolent eyes gave nothing away. She was thinking about what she could remember in her dreams when the bus arrived, and she got on still lost in thought; when she looked up to the bus driver and froze a moment. He looked faintly similar to her dad, from what she could remember anyway. Annie paid and walked fast away from him to the back of the bus, putting as much distance between him and her she could. "This was the last fucking day I need the past to be dredged up." She thought to herself as the bus pulled away. Today, she'd be half an hour late to school for lessons she couldn't be bothered with. She'd be in no mood to talk to anyone, not even Armin, and visions from her dreams had slowly started to come back to her as the ache in the nape of her neck worsened. 

 

 


End file.
